El Cottage a medianoche
by LadyLoba
Summary: Las tribulaciones de la hija de Irene Alder cuando ésta se ha ido.


EL _COTTAGE_ A MEDIANOCHE

_¡__Mirad! También el lago semejante al Leteo,  
>Dormita entre las sombras con lento cabeceo,<br>Y del sopor consciente despertarse no quiere  
>Para el mundo que en torno lánguidamente<br>muere._

La Durmiente, E. A. Poe

Huérfana. Aquél había sido su destino. Huérfana, abandonada y olvidada del mundo.

No tuvo en su infancia mayor cariño que el que su madre le profesara; ella había sido una mujer excepcional y hermosa. Actriz y cantante de profesión, y con habilidades suficientes para ser una pilluela callejera del mayor calibre; aquélla mujer era hermosa, con el rostro delgado, la piel blanca como la leche, el cabello castaño, sedoso y ondulado, los ojos llenos de un fuego apasionado, los labios siempre propensos a la risa o a las canciones con las que la entretuviera en sus primeros años de vida.

La verdad era que nunca conoció el apellido de su padre. La amorosa progenitora lo consideró poca cosa, pues él las había abandonado cuando la pequeña aún no nacía, y por lo tanto, llevaba el apellido de soltera de su madre. La niña no sentía cariño por su padre, pese a no haberlo conocido nunca y a pesar de que, cuando le preguntaba a su madre por él, ella siempre le contestaba que había sido un hombre noble y amoroso. Pero luego se encerraba en un silencio inquebrantable, uno de ésos misteriosos silencios que tanto la preocupaban.

Con el tiempo, su única diversión consistió en el _cottage_. Era un lugar hermoso en verdad, con sus enormes robles rodeando el campo, el tierno pasto, verde como esmeraldas brillantes ante el contacto del sol, el kiosco blanco en medio de los castaños, y el pequeño lago donde nadaban los cisnes, protegido del mundo por sauces y cerezos.

La niña había sido feliz en ese mundo de ensueño, mundo en el que ella y su madre se escabullían de las penurias diarias para hacer otras cosas; una de sus favoritas era cuando la buena mujer le contaba historias de un misterioso hombre con el cual había entablado una "sana competencia" desde que se conocieran, muchos años atrás. A ella le gustaban esos relatos, sobre todo cuando, al preguntar:

-Y mamá, ¿quién ganaba?

La mujer, orgullosamente, contestaba levantando la cabeza:

-Por supuesto que yo, pequeña Sherlyn. Pero algunas veces fue sólo porque él era un caballero y me dejaba ganarle.

Y Sherlyn asentía, contenta, y admiraba el silencio nostálgico de su madre. Le encantaba ver cómo, cuando guardaba ése sagrado silencio, sus bellos e inteligentes ojos se cerraban y su boca se curvaba en una casi invisible sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras dejaba que el viento jugara con su ondulado cabello y soñaba despierta con quién sabe qué recuerdos hermosos.

-Mamá, ¿ése hombre y tú eran amigos? –preguntó Sherlyn una alegre tarde de primavera.

La mujer pareció meditar la respuesta, y luego contestó:

-No, Sherlyn, no habríamos podido ser amigos nunca.

-Pero ustedes se querían, ¿no es así? De otro modo no habrían compartido tantas y tantas aventuras.

La madre sonrió, y acarició amorosamente los cabellos de su hija, largos y lacios cabellos de color castaño, que a la luz del sol parecían ser rojos.

-A veces, querida, los adultos tienen maneras muy extrañas de comportarse. Y él y yo… nos comportábamos de ése modo extraño.

Y ése verano, madre e hija compartieron aún más historias, hasta que la mujer no pudo continuarlas, porque no sabía qué había sido de aquél hombre.

Ese otoño, la madre cayó enferma; ahora, era la hija quien le contaba historias para calmarla, fielmente sentada al lado de su lecho y alcanzándole las medicinas.

En el invierno, Irene, la madre, expiró. Su cuerpo fue enviado al cementerio, depositado en un hermoso ataúd blanco con rico encaje; tras la carroza fúnebre marchaba Sherlyn, la hija, desolada, pero sin llorar. Su madre le había prohibido derramar una sola lágrima en todo el funeral.

Cuando volvió la primavera, la niña paseaba como de costumbre en su _cottage_, tan vacío que se veía ahora sin la presencia de su madre. Un día, se metió entre las enredaderas y siguió un camino que no conocía; ahí, el pasto crecía desmesuradamente, los matorrales parecían pequeñas bestias sin forma agazapadas en las largas sombras de árboles monstruosos. Los pasos la guiaron hasta una casa de campo, pequeña, pero hermosamente cuidada y arreglada. Afuera, se apreciaba la blanca pintura fresca, y varios panales de abejas que zumbaban alrededor de las flores que rodeaban la casita, convirtiendo el verde de la naturaleza y el blanco de las flores en una imagen de ensueño. El ocaso llegaba, y la niña se asustó. No quería regresar por el mismo sitio a su casa, y de todos modos no sabría cómo hacerlo; nunca había cruzado el _cottage_ a medianoche sola.

Avanzó hacia la casa y llamó repetidamente; entonces la puerta se abrió, y apareció un hombre vestido en bata. Era alto, delgado, los negros cabellos ribeteados con mechones canosos; su aspecto parecía deprimente, pero sus ojos grises tenían la misma fuerza que la mirada endulzada de su querida madre.

El hombre, que fumaba en una vieja pipa, miró a la niña con una expresión de asombro, y sólo después preguntó:

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Por favor. –pidió la criatura. –Me he perdido, no puedo volver a mi casa. Está allá, cruzando la explanada de árboles, en el cottage.

-¿Vienes de ése cottage? ¿Y cómo es que has terminado aquí? ¿Vuestros padres no os han cuidado bien o qué?

-Mi madre ha muerto, señor. Y mi padre nunca vivió con nosotras. –replicó ella.

El hombre lanzó un suspiro y contestó:

-Está bien, os llevaré de vuelta a casa. Espera.

Entró de nuevo y salió con una larga chaqueta y un sombrero. Tomó a la niña de la mano y la condujo en medio de la noche.

Aquél misterioso hombre no salía de la sorpresa de ver a aquélla niña. Era pequeña, delgada, con grandes y expresivos ojos, el cabello largo y castaño, los labios perfilados con la inocencia y delicadeza de los querubines femeninos de algunos artistas italianos; se estremeció al darse cuenta que le recordaba mucho a alguien, una mujer que hacía muchos años no veía, una mujer tan bella como peligrosa, una mujer que él admiraba y adoraba profundamente.

Encontraron el cottage. Los familiares árboles que se mecían con el viento reconfortaron a la niña, que sonrió aliviada. Miró al hombre y dijo:

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme.

-No hay problema, querida.

-Por cierto, ¿cuál es su nombre?

-Holmes, querida niña. Sherlock Holmes. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sherlyn. Sherlyn Adler.

Los ojos de Sherlock Holmes se abrieron desmesuradamente, reconociendo en aquélla inocente criatura, que no podía tener más de ocho años, a la hermosa mujer de sus años activos en la lejana Londres. Sherlyn, la hija de Irene Adler, estaba de pie frente a él, sin sospechar que ése amable y excéntrico caballero era el mismo hombre del que su madre le hablara con tanto ahínco y emoción en sus tardes en el cottage.

-Señor Holmes, ¿no quisiera usted pasar a casa? Hace tanto frío, y el camino de regreso es tan solitario…

Las bellas manos de Sherlyn señalaron la enorme casa en que ella y su madre habían vivido todos esos años. Holmes temblaba de pies a cabeza, contemplando cada uno de los movimientos de aquélla niña; cada gesto, cada frase y cada sonrisa eran idénticas en todo aspecto a Irene, y aquello lo perturbaba al mismo tiempo que lo alegraba.

-Por supuesto, señorita Adler. Sólo por esta noche.

-Como guste. Aunque, señor Holmes…

-¿Sí?

-Puede usted venir cuando quiera. Estoy segura que a mamá no le habría importado.

Holmes sonrió, pensando en qué diría Irene si supiera la infantil amistad que acababa de entablar con su hija, mientras los dos caminaban juntos a la casa, saliendo del _cottage_ y dejando atrás a los árboles.

FIN


End file.
